The year we became i
by ontheroad7
Summary: Mon coeur n'est plus qu'un muscle, il ne bat que pour la survie. Je ne suis plus qu'une carcasse vide et antipathique, mais quand je ferme les yeux tout se bouscule. La douleur me ronge, et plus je pense à lui plus j'ai mal. C'est insupportable, ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'est constant. Le chagrin et le désespoir m'oppressent. Je n'en peu plus ! Arrêtez ça !


**NOTE 1 :** _BONSOIR ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour vous faire partager ce petit OS qui me tient vraiment très à coeur. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._  
**NOTE 2**** : **_Merci à ma petite bêta qui a prit le temps de corriger mes innombrables fautes et qui a relu mon texte. 3_

**DISCLAMER**** :** _Comme toujours, les personnages de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, pour mon plus grand malheur. *pleure*_

* * *

**THE YEAR " _WE_ " BECAME " _I_ ",**

Depuis que la guerre est terminée, j'ai l'impression que tout est plus difficile. _Respirer, avancer, continuer, vivre._

Il est vrai que nous sommes tous heureux de ne plus avoir de poids sur les épaules, de ne plus craindre de mourir en nous réveillant chaque matin, de ne plus vivre dans la peur. Nous sommes en vie, des centaines de possibilités s'offrent à nous. Découvrir le monde, faire quelque chose d'utile et d'intéressant, s'épanouir et peut-être même voyager, qui sait ? Mais certains n'ont pas cette chance, il ne l'ont plus.

Voldemort a beau n'être plus qu'un tas de poussière, il continue de semer le malheur et évoquer son nom fait toujours souffrir autant de coeurs. Personne ne semble réellement enclin à sourire, ni même à fêter la victoire. Mais est-ce vraiment une victoire ? Pas pour tout le monde. Il y a eu tant de morts, tant de familles déchirées et détruites après la perte d'un être cher ! Tous ces gens qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'être épargnées, qui sont mort en se battant pour la liberté dont ils ne pourront jamais profiter. Tant de choses à reconstruire, tant de gens à épauler.

Les choses sont différentes, désormais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la guerre est terminée depuis 3 mois maintenant. Peut-être est-ce parce que je me suis fait violence pour ne pas y penser. Trois mois déjà, que la bataille a eu lieu. Trois mois déjà qu'il n'est plus là. Le temps passe si vite, pourtant les jours se ressemblent et chaque minute est douloureuse.

Ma vie ne se résume plus à grand chose.

Il fut un temps où elle avait un sens, mais le bonheur appartient au passé. Je n'ai plus le goût de quoique ce soit, je n'ai plus foi en rien. Chaque geste, chaque parole me ramène à lui et m'évoque un souvenir en sa compagnie. Je ne veux plus y penser, je veux que tout cela s'arrête !

Les gens disent que je suis dans le déni. Je ne peux pas les contredire, ils sont sans doute raison. Trois mois et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas prononcé son prénom. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Si je le fais, alors les choses deviendraient réelles, hors je refuse d'accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus là. A force de le répéter, peut-être vais-je finir par y croire. Je préfère imaginer qu'il est simplement parti quelques temps et qu'un jour il reviendra. Je l'attendrais. Et quand il sera de nouveau avec moi, nous reprendrons notre histoire là ou elle s'est arrêtée, nous continuerons à nous aimer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Parce qu'il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas. Il me l'a promis, il m'a juré qu'il s'en sortirait, que tout irait bien. Qu'après la guerre, nous serions ensemble pour toujours, pour l'éternité, à jamais, rien que lui et moi. Pourquoi prend t-il autant de temps pour me rejoindre ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attends, inlassablement. Je ne veux que lui, je n'ai besoin que de lui.

Pourquoi les choses sont-elles si compliqués ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il était la seule personne que je voulais auprès de moi, la seule capable de me rendre heureuse. Ils me l'ont arraché, ils l'ont détruit, mais ils n'ont pas seulement prit sa vie, la mienne est partie avec. Mon coeur n'est plus qu'un muscle, il ne bat que pour la survie. Je ne suis plus qu'une carcasse vide et antipathique, mais quand je ferme les yeux tout se bouscule. La douleur me ronge, et plus je pense à lui plus j'ai mal. C'est insupportable, ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'est constant parce que ça vie en moi, le chagrin et le désespoir m'oppressent. Je n'en peu plus, je suis à bout de force. Faites que ça s'arrête, je vous en supplie !

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

\- **Hermione... ça va bientôt faire un mois que tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors. Tu restes figée devant cette maudite fenêtre... et tu portes le même pull que vendredi dernier ?**

La susnommée reste longtemps silencieuse. Le silence est réconfortant, autant qu'il est douloureux. Il fait réfléchir, trop réfléchir. Et pourtant, la brune ne s'en lasse pas. Elle préfère écouter le vide plutôt que toutes ses voix qui hurlent dans sa tête et qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle entrouvre la bouche, cherche ses mots. Sans ciller, ni même bouger d'un centimètre, le regard toujours fixé sur un point imaginaire au loin.

\- **Pour être exact, cela fait 3 semaines et 4 jours. J'aime être devant cette fenêtre, car elle me permet de voir le coucher du soleil et tu sais à quel point j'aime le crépuscule. Et pour finir... c'est son pull.**

_" C'était ... "_ faillit répondre le jeune homme à lunettes, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

\- '**Mione, je ne ... je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te remonter le moral. J'ai tout essayé, NOUS AVONS tout essayé. Les chocolats, les câlins, les livres, les blagues douteuses... C'est comme si tu es devenue vide de l'intérieur et... c'est effrayant.**

\- **Mais je suis vide, Harry,** rétorqua t-elle, toujours sans lui porter une véritable attention.

**\- La vie continue,** souffla t-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- **Pour vous, peut-être, mais pas pour moi,** trancha la jeune fille sur un ton rempli d'amertume. **C'est si facile pour toi, ta petite-amie n'est pas morte dans tes bras.**

\- **Hermione !** S'énerva le garçon en perdant patience. **Ne sois pas si égoïste. J'ai peut-être la chance de toujours avoir Ginny à mes côtés, mais j'ai tout perdu... Sirius et Remus étaient les deux seules personnes qu'il me restait, les seuls qui me rattachaient à mes parents. et puis il ...**

Hermione ferma les yeux, et sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Pourquoi était-il ici, pourquoi venait-il la faire souffrir un peu plus alors qu'elle ne demandait que du calme et la solitude ? Évoquer les morts lui rappelait le passé et lui faisait penser à ses anciens souvenirs. Elle n'était pas certaine que son coeur soit suffisamment fort pour être capable de surmonter ces horribles flashbacks débordant de joie et de sourires.

Elle cligna des yeux, chassant alors une larme rebelle qui s'était coincée entres ses cils.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait presque eu l'impression de revoir le roux qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle aimait encore aujourd'hui, lui sourire derrières ses paupières.

\- **Je suis désolée,** murmura Hermione en reniflant, sans pour autant le penser sincèrement. **Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, c'est trop difficile ! Il... Il me manque Harry, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! C'est comme si... une partie de moi-même était absente.**

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Sans un mot, il attendit que l'eau chauffe. Puis versa le liquide dans deux grandes tasses avant de remonter jusqu'à la chambre de la brune.

\- **Comment va t-il ?** Déglutit la jeune fille en attrapant sa tasse qui lui brûla les doigts.

Elle ne se soucia pas de la douleur, au contraire, elle prit plaisir à approfondir le contact qui lui redonna envie de pleurer.

Le jeune sorcier soupira, comprenant parfaitement de qui elle voulait parler.

\- **Je... dans le même état que toi, pour tout te dire. Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus anéanti. Mais il a esquissé un sourire, il y a trois jours, quand Ginny est tombée dans les escaliers... C'est plutôt encourageant... En fait, il refuse de mettre un pied dans sa chambre alors... il passe la plupart de son temps sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et... il attend... tout comme toi, qu'il revienne.**

\- **Mais il ne reviendra pas.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise par les mots qui venaient tout juste de sortir de sa propre bouche. Elle arrêta de respirer en réalisant le sens de ses paroles.

-** Il est mort. Oh mon dieu. Il est mort ? Il est mort Harry ! Harry, il est mort ! Il ne reviendra plus jamais ! Il... Il... Il est mort ! Ils l'ont tué Harry, ils l'ont tué… ils l'ont tué !**

Elle répéta la même choses plusieurs fois avant que sa voix ne meurt dans un sanglot. Elle se remit à pleurer et les larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux, traçant des sillons brûlant sur ses joues creuses. Après trois mois à pleurer chaque jour, elle s'étonnait toujours d'avoir encore assez d'eau dans le corps pour réussir à pleurer.  
Paralysée dans sa propre douleur léthargique, elle laissa tomber sa tasse sur le sol et le liquide se répandit sur le sol. Son corps suivit le même chemin, mais elle ne fit rien pour se relever. Allongée sur le parquet, le corps secoué de spasmes, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps une fois de plus. Harry sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Voir sa meilleure amie souffrir depuis 3 mois lui déchirait le corps. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras dans l'espoir de parvenir à la consoler, au moins pour un instant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse enfin par s'endormir d'épuisement.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

\- **George n'est plus dans le salon !** S'alarma Ginny en se précipitant dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes.

\- **Hermione n'est plus dans sa chambre !** Cria Harry en descendant les escaliers au même moment.

Molly observa sa fille et son beau-fils à tour de rôle et mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et courut en direction du jardin, vers l'entrepôt d'Arthur. Un pressentiment maternel semblait la guider jusque ici. Un cri d'horreur s'échappa de sa bouche et elle tomba à la renverse, inconsciente. Tout le monde présent au Terrier l'avait suivie. Harry se sentit chanceler et s'effondra à son tour sur le sol en emportant Ginny avec lui. Ronald resta immobile et une profonde tristesse se figea sur ses traits. Des cris de désespoir, de colère et de douleur fusèrent alors, de la part de toute la famille, une nouvelle fois déchirée. Tremblant, Harry parvint à se relever et attrapa la parchemin posé sur une étagère.

_" Nous savons que ça ne sera pas évident, mais nous vous demandons de nous pardonner. _  
_Soyez heureux, vous pouvez encore l'être. Notre absence ne changera pas grand chose dans votre quotidien. Oui, la vie continue, ce n'est pas la fin. Vous avez encore tant de choses à accomplir. _  
_Nous avons essayés, nous avons lutter, mais c'est impossible. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de sa disparition, de sa perte. Ce sont des bouts de nos âmes qui sont parties avec lui. _  
_Nous espérons que vous comprendrez notre geste, mais soyez fort s'il vous plait. Nous savons qu'avec le temps, vous finirez par oublier, les choses redeviendront normales, ne perdez pas vos sourires. _  
_Pardon, pardon milles fois pour ce geste égoïste et lâche. Pardon pour la peine, la douleur et le chagrin que nous causerons, mais c'est trop dur. _  
_Nous avons besoin de Fred et il a besoin de nous. "_

Le bout de papier glissa de ses mains, et a travers ses yeux mouillés, il regarda les deux corps étendus sur le sol. Son coeur rata plusieurs battement et il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils retrouvent la paix qui leur avait été arrachée.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! _  
_Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à aimé les fins tragiques, je déteste lire des choses tristes car j'ai tendance à pleurer pour un rien. Mais, pour moi, c'est en quelque sorte une fin heureuse, car je n'imagine pas George sans Fred. C'est une partie de lui, même en essayant, jamais il ne retrouvera le sourire. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion. :)_  
**_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_**


End file.
